Edge Of Heaven
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: My original sin we meet again. Angela/Brennan - Fluff and smut. Femslash. Inspired by the song by Breathe Carolina and written for the lovely NymphadoraxLestrange. Don't like it? Don't read. Simple. Please R&R. Oneshot!


**A/N: Guess who's back~ Yes you guessed right. I kinda came out of hiatus for a little while despite being sick and struggling with balancing out year 12 at the moment. I'll try and update the rest of my stuff at a later time, although I doubt it until my work load slows down. But in much happier news, this is for a fic trade with the lovely NymphadoraxLestrange. Inspired by the amazing song by Breathe Carolina, hope you all like it. It's a little bit fluffy too. Femslash again, don't like don't read. Simple. c: Please R I don't own Bones characters but goddamn I wish I did :C **

* * *

><p>Even as they stepped into her apartment, the auburn beauty could still feel her hands shaking; so much in fact she was surprised that she had been able to get in through the door. The confident hands cradling her hips in her hands from behind made the anthropologist smile, resting her head back to capture the brunette's lips in a kiss.<p>

She tasted so soft and sweet, remnants of wine still on her tongue as they interlocked; slender hands running up and down her sides in a loving caress. Memories of the evening flooded into Brennan's mind, it had been their first date and it wouldn't be soon forgotten. The artist had put so much effort into the night in hopes it would be romantic, and indeed it had been. A candlelight dinner on a pier soon followed by a walk along the beach where the sand wedged its way easily into the unreachable crevices of their feet and the salty scent of the sea stuck to their skin.

With every drag of Angela's fingers across her stomach she could still feel the path that the heat left even through her silk red dress. The artist's tender lips descended on the creamy skin of her neck, leaving a delicate trail of kisses and nips before reaching her mouth again; each touch causing a ripple of pleasure to roll down Brennan's spine.

Before she knew what was happening, she was spun to face Angela walking cautiously backwards as they continued to kiss, hands roaming desperately over any free skin available. Feeling the back of the couch hit her upper thighs, a soft gasp elicited from the anthropologist's lips; forcing her to finally pull back from the kiss.

Looking up into the warm, chocolate brown eyes of Angela Montenegro made Brennan melt a little; her legs reduced to jelly. Never before had someone made her feel so lightheaded and made butterflies burst in her stomach; turning her into a quivering mess every time she saw her.

"Sweetie…" Angela's voice was a soft whisper, brushing some of the stray auburn locks from her face; cupping her face in her hands. "You are so beautiful." The artist murmured, watching her girlfriend; mesmerized.

"Angela I really don't thin-" The anthropologist started, frowning a little as a slender finger covered her lips; ceasing her talking.

"No no, Brennan. I love you and that's the truth." She purred, hot breath raining down on her ear before nibbling lightly at the lobe. The artist reveled in the soft moan that was torn from her lover's throat, kissing down along her neck while her hands smoothed up and back down her shoulders.

Turning her neck to the side to allow more access to the creamy flesh, Brennan's eyes rolled back into her head in pure pleasure; feeling herself suddenly falling backwards until she felt the reassuring material of the couch against her now exposed back.

Her eyes instantly flashed open, trying to remember where her dress had gotten to only to find it sprawled unceremoniously across the table.

"Angie…" The anthropologist's voice was hoarse, causing Angela's head to pop up instantly her lips swollen.

"Are you okay sweetie?" The artist questioned, brow furrowing in concern. "I'm so sorry… was I going too fast?" Her hand covered her lips in sudden realization, guilt rising up in her stomach.

"No no, I was just…" she started, chewing on her lip in thought before looking back into the concerned brown orbs. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Angela replied with a bright smile, cupping her chin in her hand before leaning in further. "I want to show you how much I love you. How much you mean to me. I want to make love to you Temperance."

The words made the anthropologist almost blush, trying to hide the red colour that crept up her neck. Their lips met again and Brennan felt herself being pressed back against the couch, hands capturing her breasts in her hands.

Waves of pleasure that started at her breasts and ended at her center made the anthropologist cry out in pleasure, back arching as her body begged for more as Angela's hands softly kneaded the tender breasts in her hands; caressing her nipples.

Even through the barrier of the silk bra, Brennan could feel every slight twist and tug at the coral nipples; peeking her head up to only be met with the sweet smile of the artist.

With each touch the anthropologist could feel her head swimming as a spare hand snaked its way down her chest, causing the muscles of her stomach to tense at the light touch; only to find her mouth distractedly attaching itself to a nipple through the fabric.

Brennan decided that what she was feeling could only be described as exquisite torture, her moan echoing Angela's as a hand slipped past the barrier of her panties; to meet the welcoming wetness collected there.

"You're alright with this, right Bren?" the artist questioned, removing her mouth from the tender nub; voicing her concerns.

"Yes, I swear Ange. Please just touch me." Her voice was hoarse and on the urge of begging. Although she was confused by how desperate she sounded, all thought ceased as two digits slowly eased into her warmth while a thumb ghosted over her clit.

"Angela!" she cried out, eyes squeezing shut as her hips rocked immediately up to reach the artist's touch; secretly begging for more of the toe curling pleasure.

The artist's fingers continued to work inside of her, pumping slowly and alternating to curl back against her g-spot every so often in hopes of finding the perfect rhythm. The slight pressure added to her clit only heightened the pleasure as Brennan's hands hovered between the couch and Angela's arm; deciding to rest on the couch as her nails dug into the material.

"This is exactly what I want to see." The brunette's voice came out as a sultry purr, a smile spread across her face as she continued to coax the auburn beauty to her impending orgasm. "I wanted to see you twisting, writhing, moaning in pleasure, all because of me. I want to be the one to make you feel like this Brennan."

Soft lips descended onto her ear again, tongue snaking out to trace around the outer rim as the fingers buried inside her girl continued to pump faster; adding more pressure to the bundle of nerves between her thighs.

"Please, let me see you come. Open your eyes." Angela's words came out so fast, that she almost tripped over them. Her voice was desperate and certainly rimmed with lust that Brennan couldn't resist even if she tried.

Her eyes opened instantly to be met once again with the chocolate brown eyes that had now darkened to an onyx, simultaneously the artist's thumb pressed down on her clit while her fingers curled back pushing the anthropologist over the edge.

Her world seemed to shatter into a million bliss filled pieces as she came, barely aware that Angela's fingers were still working inside of her to help her ride through her orgasm. The words that left her lips were barely distinguishable besides the cry of her lover's name.

As the pleasure slowly subsided, the anthropologist slowly sat up; pressing a soft kiss to the artist's lips with a smile.

"That was amazing…" she whispered breathlessly, her eyes wide and shining.

Angela couldn't help but laugh, the sound almost melodic before she reciprocated the kiss.

"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Angela."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did we all think? Did this make up for my little hiatus? Feel free to leave a review and sorry for any mistakes. c:**


End file.
